pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Swalot
Swalot is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It is his sixth Pokémon caught in Hoenn, and his twenty fifth overall. | |ability = Liquid Ooze Confirmed in Vs. Meditite |current = At Professor Oak's lab |prevonum = 316 |firststagename = Gulpin |secondstagename = |numeps1 = 41 |java1 = Unknown |java2 = Unknown |java3 = Unknown |evo1num = 317 |location = Route 117}} Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Gulpin, Gulpin appeared with a swarm of other Gulpin terrorizing a city. He was the last one left standing, and Ian challenged him with his Treecko. Gulpin uses his Stockpile and Spit Up attacks to fight, and uses his Liquid Ooze ability to cancel out Treecko's Mega Drain. Treecko attacks while Gulpin's defenses are down, and is defeated. Ian catches him. In Vs. Meditite, Gulpin came out on his own to eat the Pokéblocks Brendan had made. This leads Ian to try and create a Pokéblock that can fill him up. He later battles against Sheila's Meditite, his defensive powers allowing him to withstand her attacks, and eventually win. Ian tries out the Pink Pokéblock afterwards, it filling Gulpin up instantly. In Vs. Lileep, Gulpin participates in the gym battle against Roxanne due to Lairon's Roar. After seeing he was powerless against the Steel Pokémon, Ian recalled it. Ian chose Gulpin again to battle Lileep, able to resist its attacks, and use Liquid Ooze to counter Giga Drain, and defeated it. Gulpin briefly battled Nosepass, showing off its Swallow attack, before being defeated. In Vs. Vigoroth, Gulpin is chosen to fight a wild Vigoroth. He takes its attacks with Stockpile, then attacks with Spit Up, but this lowering of defense allows it to be beaten relatively easily. In Vs. Sharpedo, Gulpin is shown training with Trapinch. In Vs. Duskull, Gulpin is chosen to transport Ian's bag to Lilycove City without eating it. In Vs. Delcatty, Gulpin is chased by May, who wants to capture it. Ian defends him, and battles May to protect him. In Vs. Kirlia, Gulpin is chosen to first battle May's Roselia. Roselia used Leech Seed on him, triggering his Liquid Ooze, it continuously doing damage to all of May's Pokémon. Gulpin used a Level 2 Spit Up to defeat Roselia. He battled Swellow next, poisoning it with his newly revealed Sludge, but that only activated Swellow's Guts ability. Gulpin resists its attacks and heals with Swallow, Swellow eventually fainting from Liquid Ooze and Poison. May's last Pokémon is Kirlia, which manages to land some super effective Psychic attacks, eventually defeating Gulpin, and winning the match for May. In Vs. Gorebyss and Lombre, Gulpin competed in a double battle with Marshtomp against Brendan's Gorebyss and Lombre. In Vs. Dustox, Gulpin is training with Ian's Loudred, when they meet Anthony and his Swalot. Upon Anthony's Swalot Swallowing Gulpin, he evolved into a Swalot to escape. In Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea, Swalot is chosen to battle Phantom's Pinsir. He keeps Phantom distracted while Dakota re-assembles the Sea Crown. He eats Pinsir to end the battle, though he spits it out later. In Vs. Slaking, Ian chooses Swalot as his first choice against Norman. Norman chooses Zangoose to counter, as its Immunity makes it immune to poison. Swalot starts strong in repelling Zangoose's attacks, but it powers up with Swords Dance, and defeats Swalot with ease. In Vs. Altaria and Shelgon, Swalot was chosen to cushion Ian's fall and propel him into the air, being returned. He is quickly re-chosen to attack Zinnia's Aster, but Zinnia saves it. Swalot then battles alongside Loudred to battle Zinnia's Altaria and Shelgon. The two work well together, as Loudred uses Swalot like a launchpad to shoot into the air. This causes Swalot to take a double Dragon Breath, being paralyzed. In Vs. Swalot and Tropius, Swalot and Loudred battle against Dominick's Swalot and Tropius. Swalot and Loudred work well together, and are able to overpower Swalot and Tropius. In The Ace Named Terra, Swalot is chosen to battle Terra's Bayleef. Bayleef's Sunny Day lets her fire Solar Beam in quick succession, as well as melting the field. Swalot is able to stay defensive and attack while taking these blows. After using Body Slam, Bayleef tosses Swalot into the air, which it recovers from and defeats Bayleef. Terra uses Charizard next, and its Fire Pledge defeats Swalot instantly. In Vs. Silver 1, Swalot is Ian's second choice to battle Silver's Cloyster. Cloyster had previously laid Spikes, which injure Swalot while avoiding Stockpile. The two battle, Swalot's usage of Special attacks matching Cloyster's power. Swalot manages to defeat Cloyster. Upon Silver choosing Golbat, Ian recalled Swalot. In Vs. Silver 2, Swalot is chosen to battle Silver's Cacturne. Cacturne landed several heavy blows with Sucker Punch and Needle Arm, but Swalot is able to power through them, and defeat Cacturne with a super effective Sludge. However, Cacturne uses Destiny Bond, causing Swalot to faint as well. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Swalot makes a cameo, and is left at Professor Oak's lab. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Swalot makes a cameo. Known Moves Trivia * Swalot is the first of Ian's Pokémon to have both gender and ability revealed before being caught. * Gulpin's evolution into Swalot is revealed early in Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea. * Swalot is the second Pokémon of a main character to reveal a new move in a crossover or special, having learned Body Slam. The first Pokémon was Elise's Togetic. * Swalot has been used in two gym battles. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Poison Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon